School Uniform
School Uniform and Slime Bunny Ears.png|The School Uniform in EBF4. EBF5 School Uniform and Bunny Ears.png|The School Uniform in EBF5. The School Uniform is a female armor in . To some extent, the Bunny Ears can be considered its headgear counterpart due to stat similarities. Description The School Uniform consists of a white, slightly low-cut long-sleeved shirt with an open bottom, and a knee-length skirt. The color of the skirt and the neck trim depends on the wearer; green for Anna, and red for Natalie. The School Uniform provides a massive boost to the wearer's . It also provides small boosts to and . It can further buff Evade if the user is hit by a powerful attack, and will also double the power of all healing items used by its wearer. The School Uniform resists and , both of which become immunities at level 5. In EBF5, its Evade boost is slightly lowered but remains unparalleled, and now it also boosts . The special effects have changed drastically. At level 3, defending will buff the user's attack by 80%, and at level 4, it gains the ability to steal items with single-target melee attacks. In a sense this makes it something of a counterpart to the Genji Armor. Anna benefits more from this armor than Natalie in this game due to Anna having mostly physical skills in her moveset. The School Uniform now resists , , , , and , all of which become immunities at level 5. Found on the Battle Mountain, specifically on the first snowy screen, in one of two chests accessible after beating the six-wave foe rush with foes from Whitefall Town that appears as a Wooly Mammoth. A Battery is required to get there (to open doors at the previous screen). |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 5% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% 5% |lvl4MAG = 15% 5% |lvl5MAG = 20% 10% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 20% |lvl3EVA = 30% |lvl4EVA = 40% |lvl5EVA = 50% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 5 |item31 = Silk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Wool |item32number = 4 |item41 = Silk |item41number = 7 |item42 = Pink Potion |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 12 |item52 = Pink Potion |item52number = 6 |note = Stats in brackets are before the Battle Mountain update. Before then, it also didn't boost healing items.}} It was also supposed to resist (by level: 20%, 40%, 60%, 80%, 100%), but the status is coded as "weaken" instead of "weak", which has no effect. The issue is shared with the Alchemy Set staff. Found inside a chest in Freezeflame Dungeon, the chest is guarded by some foes. * |lvl2ATK = 5%0% |lvl3ATK = 10%5% |lvl4ATK = 15%5% |lvl5ATK = 20%10% |lvl3MAG = 0%5% |lvl4MAG = 0%5% |lvl5MAG = 0%10% |lvl1EVA = 10% |lvl2EVA = 15% |lvl3EVA = 20% |lvl4EVA = 30% |lvl5EVA = 40% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Weak+Tired |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Heavy+Light |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Curse+Bad Luck |res3num = long100 |DefendStatusPower = 80% |item21 = Cola |item21number = 1 |item31 = Cola |item31number = 2 |item41 = Satin |item41number = 3 |item42 = Cola |item42number = 3 |item51 = Satin |item51number = 12 |item52 = Cola |item52number = 10 |note = Before the v2 update, didn't resist Weaken/Tired. }} Trivia * While Anna's School Uniform has a green color scheme in battle, it will still be red in the overworld map. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Female Armor Category:Natalie Category:Anna